World Event
New Feature Overview: World Event (iOS Only) Welcome to world events, where you and other Fantasy Forest players will collect items to earn individual and community prizes! You can earn items by taking these actions around your Isles: *Hatching animals from your Nest *Harvesting food at your Farms *Digging in the Mine *Battling in Tournaments (levels 17+) Once you collect enough items to earn the first individual prize, the second individual prize will unlock. After the Fantasy Forest community collects enough items to earn a community prize, all players who have collected enough items to be eligible will receive it. Your prizes will be placed in your storage. Have Fun! World Events |-| 5th= Spring Forward Collect Gold Coins to earn the following animals, decor and new habitat. *The Spring Forward World Event was available at level ?. *Additional Gold Coins can be obtained by placing the first individual prize on your island or buying a Fruitful Flower or Fantastic Flower from the shop. Individual Prizes Community Prizes |-| 4th= Over the Rainbow Collect Gold Coins to earn the following animals, decor and new habitat. *The Over the Rainbow World Event was available at level 7. *Additional Gold Coins can be obtained by placing the first individual prize on your island or buying a Pot of Gold or Deluxe Pot of Gold from the shop. Individual Prizes Community Prizes Rainbow Event1.jpg Rainbow Event2.jpg Rainbow Event3.jpg Rainbow Event4.jpg Rainbow Event5.jpg Rainbow Event6.jpg Rainbow Event7.jpg Rainbow Event8.jpg |-| 3rd= Love Is In The Air Collect Roses to earn the following animals, decor and new habitat. *The Love Is In The Air World Event was available at level 7. *Additional Roses can be obtained by placing the first individual prize on your island or buying a Flower Cart or Deluxe Flower Cart from the shop. Individual Prizes Community Prizes Love Is In The Air Event1.jpg Love Is In The Air Event2.jpg Love Is In The Air Event3.jpg Love Is In The Air Event4.jpg Love Is In The Air Event5.jpg Love Is In The Air Event6.jpg Love Is In The Air Event7.png Love Is In The Air Event8.jpg |-| 2nd= Winter Wonderland Collect Christmas Presents to earn the following animals, decor and new habitat. *The Winter Wonderland World Event was available at level 7. *Additional Christmas Present's can be obtained by placing the first individual prize on your island or buying a Wooden Sleigh or Deluxe Sleigh from the shop. Individual Prizes Community Prizes Wonderland Event1 New.jpg Wonderland Event2.jpg Wonderland Event3.jpg Wonderland Event4.jpg Wonderland Event5.jpg Wonderland Event6.jpg Wonderland Event7.jpg Wonderland Event8.jpg |-| 1st= Trick or Treat Event Collect pumpinks to earn the following animals, decor and new habitat. *The Trick or Treat World Event was available at level 7. *Additional Pumpkin's can be obtained by placing the first individual prize on your island or buying a Cauldron or Great Cauldron from the shop. Individual Prizes Community Prizes Trick or Treat.jpg Trick or Treat1.PNG Trick or Treat2.jpg Trick or Treat3.jpg Trick or Treat4.jpg Trick or Treat5.jpg Trick or Treat6.jpg Trick or Treat7.jpg Trick or Treat8.jpg Category:Gameplay